life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lawson Christmas
The 18th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Amanda's Art Show Synopsis Tired of the same traditions, Hugh spends Christmas with Tomas, but their families come together when Hugh begins to regret leaving his. Transcript It was Christmas and Hugh was the last one up. Audrey came into his room and began jumping on his bed. Audrey: Hugh, wake up! It's Christmas! Hugh (drowsy): Really? Today? Audrey: YES! Come on! Audrey dragged Hugh to the living room. Like every year, the Christmas tree was in the center of the room. A lot of presents were under the tree. Hugh: Yep. This is a typical Christmas in the Lawson home. It's nice, but a little boring. I mean look. Audrey and Ashley began fighting over the presents. Alana was snapping pics of her gifts. Amanda already had a head start on her thank you cards. Angela was finding all her sporty gifts and tearing them open. Alicia was trying to think about how much each gift costed. Abby was trying to summon Christmas ghosts with her new ouija board. Anna was playing video games. Amber was singing Christmas carols while unwrapping her presents. And Alison was telling Christmas related puns. Hugh couldn't take it anymore. This happens every year. Hugh: Mom, Dad, I need to go on a walk. Aaron: Okay. But just don't miss the annual family showing of The Grinch! Hugh: Wouldn't dream of it! Hugh left in a hurry. He went straight to Tomas' house. New things always happen at his house every Christmas. Tomas let Hugh in. Tomas: Great! My parents and I were about to go to the homeless shelter and help out. Hugh: That's fantastic! Tomas: I thought so. Tomas' parents, Hilary and Warren entered. Hilary: Yep! We usually DON'T volunteer anywhere... Warren: But Tomas said this would be fun. Tomas: Yeah. Every year's always something different. So I figured, we'd help the less fortunate today. Hugh: That is absolutely amazing. They all headed out. Meanwhile, at the Lawson home... All the sisters were impatient from waiting for Hugh. Audrey: WHEN is he going to come back? Ashley: YEAH! Christmas is a time to spend with family! Aaron: He said he'll be back in time for the movie. Alicia: But we don't know that for sure... Audrey: Yeah! Think of all the times Hugh has lied! Hannah: Okay. But he'll get here before you know it. After a while, Hugh, Tomas, and his parents were done at the homeless shelter. Tomas: What else should we do, Mom? Hilary: Have a nice sushi dinner! Yeah, the figgy pudding was just done to death. Hugh smiled at that. Every year, his family has figgy pudding. Hugh: I can't wait. Suddenly, his phone began ringing. Hugh: Would you guys excuse me for a sec? Tomas and his parents nodded. Hugh stepped aside. It was his sisters calling. Hugh: What? Audrey (on other line): YOU PROMISED US! Hugh: Did I? Well, Tomas and I were about to have a nice sushi dinner. Alana (on other line): On Christmas? Even I know that's wrong. Ashley (on other line): PLEASE come home! Hugh: Okay. I'll be there shortly. Hugh hung up and turned to Tomas and his parents. Hugh: I won't be able to enjoy that sushi dinner. I think I messed up. You see, I ditched my family on the one day that celebrates family. You enjoy yourself, Tomas. Tomas: Wait. Tomas turned to his parents. Tomas: I know we never done this before... But can we spend the rest of Christmas with Hugh and his family? Hilary: I don't see why not. Warren: Besides, maybe the Lawson's could see what it's like at the Hillridges. Tomas: Oh yes! Thank you! Tomas hugged his parents. Hugh: Well. Let's go now! They all left and headed to the Lawson home. Meanwhile, Hugh's sisters were still anxious. Alana: He's totally not going to show. Audrey: Yeah. The weasel ditched Christmas. Hannah: Audrey, don't call your brother a weasel. Audrey (under her breath): He acts like one sometimes. Suddenly, Hugh, Tomas, Hilary, and Warren entered. Audrey: FINALLY! Alana: And what is Tomas doing here? Hugh: I decided to bring the two families together for Christmas. Aaron: How very thoughtful. Aaron turned to Hilary and Warren. Aaron: You know, I haven't seen you two in years! Hannah: Yeah! How've you been? Hillary: Fantastic. We've been traveling the world, but just settled down to spend time with our son. Aaron: Well, that's nice. As the day came to a close, the entire Lawson family and Tomas and his parents enjoyed a nice combination dinner - sushi with turkey and figgy pudding. Hugh: Now THIS was the best Christmas yet. Tomas: You said it! They both toasted their egg nog glasses.Category:Episodes